Our story with a happy ending
by ChimChimLittle
Summary: Naho es una chica lista y muy bonita pero esconde su belleza tras ropa holgada y unas espantosas trenzas, su mejor la convence de ir a una fiesta de disfraces donde se dará cuenta que el chico que le gusta es un patán.


Hola!.

Bueno esta historia XD la cual no se si sera un two-shot o tre-shot es total mente de mi autoria e.e digan no al plagio...

Los personajes son totalmente míos y bueh esta historia tendrá un poco de drama y romance quizás tenga +18 aun no lo e decidido... bueno sin mas disfruten de la lectura :'v

Our story with a happy ending

Capitulo 1. The Ugly Duckling Becomes Swan

Era una linda noche de domingo, el cielo estaba estrellado si duda un linda noche, estaba tranquila en mi habitación recostada en mi cama leyendo un libro sin que nadie me molestase, pero por desgracia mi tranquilidad no duro mucho, oí como tocaban la puerta de mi habitación en un principio pensé ignorarlo, pero como fue tan insistente le di el pase a la persona que osaba a molestar mi tan querida tranquilidad, observe a la persona parada en la puerta, suspire con cansancio sabia a lo que venía pero no estoy de ánimo como para ir a una fiesta, yo prefiero quedarme en casa leyendo un libro mientras escucho música, veo como se acerca a mí y se sienta a un lado de la cama y me mira fijamente yo la miro de igual forma as estuvimos un largo rato hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

-naho vamos a la fiesta veras que te vas a divertir - hablo- abra chicos lindos, buena música, bebidas, botanas eh irán todas las chicas de la clase por no decir de toda la escuela vamos es nuestra oportunidad para ser populares –pone cara de perrito regañado-

-no suzu tu sabes que no me gustan esas fiestas las chicas se visten muy provocativas –negué ella sabe que no me gustan esas fiestas- además mis padres no me dejaran ir y lo sabes bien.

-eso déjamelo a mí pero por favor vamos –rogo-

-no prefiero quedarme aquí en casa a ver una película oh leer un libro –me negué de nuevo-

-vamos naho hoy es tu cumpleaños no te la puedes pasar aquí encerrada leyendo un libro –se quejo-

-puedo y quiero no me gustan esas fiestas ya te lo dije además todos los chicos que irán a esa fiesta son unos pervertidos y unos zorros –fruncí el entre cejo-

-tienes razón pero la fiesta es de disfraces así que nadie se reconocerá muchos usan antifaz vamos naho vamos a la fiesta – me rogo con su mejor cara de perrito-

-si logras convencer a mis padres iré contigo a la fiesta –suspire había logrado convencerme de ir a la fiesta-

-genial espera aquí iré hablar con tus padres –se levanto y salió de mi habitación-

Me levante de la cama, y me acerque al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la mi puerta y me vi de pies a cabeza, no soy fea pero tampoco soy linda, soy delgada mi vientre es plano con buena figura pero la escondo con ropa holgada, tengo caderas anchas mi busto no es muy grande ni muy pequeño es lo justo para mi cuerpo, mi trasero es algo grande, mi piernas son torneadas y bien tonificadas gracias a las clases de spinning a las que voy, mi cabello es largo de un color negro azulado con puntas de un color azul eléctrico, pero siempre lo tengo atado en dos trenzas así haciendo que se vea que no es tan largo y no se noten las puntas de color, mi piel es clara y mis ojos son de un color rosa amazona pero, no se aprecian bien ya que uso gafas me levante un poco la playera y vi el arete que tenía en el ombligo nadie sabía que lo tenía bueno solo mis padres pero, ni siquiera suzu sabe de su existencia ni mucho menos sabe de los dos tatuajes que tengo uno está a un costado de mis cadera y el otro en mi muñeca me sorprende que no lo haya visto oh quizás ya lo vio pero a de pensar que es temporal, me aleje de la puerta ya que escucho como viene suzu corriendo por las escaleras y con lo loca que es abrirá la puerta de golpe y me tirara al suelo, me siento en mi cama y en eso entra suzu de lo más feliz al parecer convenció a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a la fiesta.

-lo conseguí te dejaron ir a la fiesta conmigo –salta alegre mientras aplaude-

-preguntaría pero prefiero no enterarme jamás que fue lo que les dijiste para que me dejaran ir –la miro con una gotita-

-yo te quería contar –hizo puchero- bueno cambiando de tema hay que arreglarnos para ir a la fiesta

-suzu ¿a qué hora empieza la fiesta? –pregunte ya que la muy baka no me dijo a qué hora seria-

-tranquila tenemos tiempo la fiesta empieza a las 9 –se dirigió a la puerta ya abrió y saco una enorme maleta-

-no me digas que todo eso es maquillaje –la mire con algo de incredulidad-

-jajaja claro que no está maleta contiene los disfraces –abrió la maleta dejando ver así muchos disfraces- y este mi maquillaje –saco un pequeña bolsa llena de maquillajes-

-qué alivio pensé que esa maleta estaba llena de maquillaje –reí leve mente-

-que graciosa bueno su pongo que tu tienes maquillaje –me miro con una ceja alzada-

-si todo esta nuevo jamás lo uso ya que no se maquillarme –la mire sonrojada ya que a esta edad todas las chicas sabían maquillarse todas menos yo-

-descuida yo te enseñare como no es tan difícil –sonrió- bueno empecemos con la prueba de disfraces escogí 10 y 10 empecemos por este –me da un disfraz-

Lo tome sin más y me metí al baño a ponérmelo, Salí del baño y me vi en un espejo me gusto el disfraz era lindo, el disfraz era da una mesera el vestido era negro me llegaba a la mitad de muslo, un pequeño delantal blanco las mangas eran largas como, complemento tenia calcetas blancas largas asta más arriba de la rodilla más o menos llegaba a mi muslo y una pequeña diadema blanca y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, mire a suzu y ella negó con la cabeza y me dio otro disfraz me metí al baño y me cambie y después Salí, era lindo también consistía en un vestido rojo a la mitad del muslo con un corsé negro calcetas negras y unas botitas de color café claro y un sombrero pirata rojo, la mire de nuevo y negó con la cabeza así que me dio otro disfraz me metí al baño y me cambie y Salí, era lindo y sencillo consistía de un leotardo negro medias blancas un tutu rosa y una zapatillas del mismo color que el tutu, suzu negó de nuevo y me dio otro disfraz y así estuvimos por varios minutos, me probé unos seis más uno de ángel uno de vampira uno de chica de la selva uno de estrella de rock uno colegiala y otro de la chica maravilla pero al parecer ninguno le gustaba hasta que me dio el ultimo disfraz, me metí al baño ya cansada y me lo supe y salí el disfraz consistía en un vestido azul marino de tirantes gruesos una blusa roja debajo unas calcetas azul marino y unos botines rojos, de complemento eran unos guantes blancos un con gorrito rojo con una M en medio, mire a suzu y ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

-te queda fantástico ese disfraz naho ahora solo falta peinarte, maquillarte y listo –me miro con estrellitas en los ojos-

-antes de que inventes conmigo primero deberías ponerte tu disfraz -la mire un poco nerviosa ya que jamás me habían maquillado-

Suzu acepto y se puso a buscar un disfraz la observe era una chica linda alta, ojos azul turquesa cabello largo hasta la cadera aunque el mío es más largo rubio muy claro con mechas azules del mismo color que sus ojos gran busto caderas anchas vientre plano, piernas bien tornadas entro al baño se cambio y después salió le quedaba bien ese disfraz consistía en una falda roja a la mitad del muslo roja con tutu negro debajo blusa pegada al cuerpo con mangas cortas y un poco amponas, blanca un corsé negro calcetas hasta el muslo blancas una capa roja unas botas con poco tacón negras volteo a verme y me señalo que me sentara en la silla del tocador, con un poco de duda me fui a sentar a la silla.

-bien primero te pondré corrector blanco debajo de los ojos ya que tienes ojeras después te pondré maquillaje liquido y por ultimo polvo sombra rímel y labial –me puso el corrector debajo de los ojos después la base después el polvo sombra me enchino las pestañas delineador rímel un poco de rubor y por ultimo labial- bien ahora hay que peinarte.

-no gracias paso –intente levantarme pero me lo impido-

-no baka quédate quieta te are algo rápido y sencillo –me sentó de nuevo y me dividió mi cabello por partes y lo ondulo levemente – listo termine

Me levante de la silla y me dirigí al espejo y me vi por primera vez me gustaba como me veía mis ojos resaltan mucho con el delineador y el rímel, mis labios se veían sensuales con el labial rojo y el disfraz ajustado resalta mis figura sonreí complacida ante lo que veía por primera vez me sentía hermosa y sexy, mire a mi amiga y ella ya estaba lista solo se alació un poco su cabello se veía sexy sin dudas aunque ella siempre fue sexy todos los chicos mueren por ella, ella me miro y me dijo que ya podíamos irnos asentí tome mi celular y Salí del cuarto después que ella nos despedimos de mis padres salimos de la casa tomamos un taxi y nos dirigimos a la dichosa fiesta.

-suzu ¿hasta dónde es la dichosa fiesta? –Le pregunte mientras miraba por la ventana-

-ya casi llegamos estamos cercas –me respondió mientras se mira en un espejo que traía en su bolso cuidando que nada estuviera fuera de su lugar-

La mire de reojo y rodé los ojos por fuera era tan superficial pero, por dentro tenía un enorme corazón el taxi se detuvo pagamos y bajamos, me quede un poco sorprendía ya que la casa donde se hacia la fiesta era enorme pero, no era cualquier casa era la casa del chico que me gustaba desde hace ya dos años, me puse nerviosa al instante el me vería disfrazada y maquillada, ¿que pensaría de mi? Me acomode el cabello un poco al igual el vestido vi que todo estuviera en orden, suzu me miro con una sonrisa picara a lo cual me sonroje, ella sabía que él me gustaba asta en más de una ocasión intento juntarme con él pero, cada uno de sus planes no resultaron siempre había algo que hiciera que fallaran, con el tiempo se rindió y opto por solo verme, como cada día lo miraba con ojos de amor y me decepcionaba al saber que yo, para él no existo suspire con cansancio y me auto regañe no le, veía el chiste a querer verme linda para el si ni siquiera sabe que existo, suzu me tomo de la mano y me llevo dentro de la casa, en cuanto en tramos todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotras, si incluyéndome a mí los chicos me veían de pies a cabeza me, sentí un poco cohibida ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que me miraran de esa forma, varios chicos se me acercaron y me empezaron a preguntar mi nombre, cuando les decía mi nombre no me creían decían que debía estar bromeando, pero cuando me preguntaron más cosas se cercioraron de que era cierto no lo podían, creer media hora después me encontraba bailando con casa uno de los chicos que me invitaban a bailar, estaba agota así que decidí ir por un vaso de refresco no me fije por dónde camina y sin querer choque con alguien caí, al suelo y cerré los ojos por tremendo golpe y cuando los abrí vi que alguien me extendía su mano.

-¿estás bien? –me dijo él chico mientras su mano seguía extendida-

-s-si estoy bien gracias por ayudarme- le agradecí mientras tomaba su mano aun sin mirarlo-

-no es nada de igual forma fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba–dijo mientras lo miraba y él me sonreía ama esa sonrisa era hermosa hacia que cualquier chica se derritiera con tan solo verla no podía creer que había tropezado con el chico que me gustaba desde hace mas de dos años era alto delgado cuerpo tonificado musculoso marcados sin exagerar su cabello era café calor y sus ojos eran de un color miel-

-no la culpa fue mía no vi por donde caminaba –dije mientras le sonreía con un leve sonrojo-

-no fue mi culpa y a todo esto ¿cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Kenny – me miro de pies a cabeza-

-me llamo naho – dije mientras mi sonrojo aumentaba-

-un gusto naho sabes te llamas como una chica que va en mi clase –dijo mientras se cruza de brazos-

-¿enserio? –Lo mire con una sonrisa al parecer si sabe que existo-

-si solo que ella es umm ¿cómo decirlo? Es fea usa gafas siempre trae su cabello en dos trenzas usa ropa holgada quizás es gorda es una cerebrito y se la pasa estudiando siempre –dijo mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado.

Lo mire con el cejo fruncido no podría creer que fuera tan superficial, lo que tenia de lindo, pero era un completo idiota.

-oh sabes a esa chica que llamas fea gorda y cerebrito soy yo idiota –dije mientras lo miraba fría mente.

-¿QUE? ¿DEBES ESTAR BROMENADO? –dijo mientras me veía con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión.

-no, no estoy bromeando, no puedo creer que seas tan agg me largo –dije mientras me daba media vuelta e iba a buscar a zusu.

Sentí como su mirada estaba fija en mi mientras caminaba y me perdía entre la multitud, estuve varios minutos buscando a mi amiga, pero no la encontré por ningún lado, así que opte por irme sin decirle nada, Salí de la aquella casa y busque un taxi, en cuanto paso uno lo tome y me fui directo a casa, en cuento entre por la puerta vi a mis padres sentados en el sofá mientras veían televisión me acerque a ellos.

-llegue –dije mientras me acercaba a mi madre y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? –me pregunto mientras se volteaba a verme.

-es que me sentí cohibida con tantas miradas –dije mientras me sonrojaba levemente.

-¿y suzu? ¿Se quedo en la fiesta? –pregunto mi padre mientras apagaba el televisor.

-eh no ella me acompaño hasta aquí y después se fue a su casa en el taxi en el que veníamos –mentí ya que si les decía que me había venido sola se molestarían y no me dejarían salir nunca más con suzu.

-está bien bueno es hora de irnos adormir mañana hay escuela –dijo mi padre mientras se acercaba a mí y me daba un beso en la frente.

-hasta mañana que descansen –dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y después a mi madre, me di media vuelta y me fui directo a mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la puerta entre y cerré la puerta con seguro busque mi celular y le marque el numero de suzu tras varios segundos contesto.

-¿hola? –pregunto desde la otra línea se oía que estaba borracha.

-suzu soy naho –dije para después alejar el teléfono de mi oído ya que un gran ruido se oyó desde la otra línea.

-naho ¿Dónde estás? Te eh estado buscando por toda la fiesta –dijo con preocupación.

-tranquila estoy en mi casa te busque por toda la fiesta pero no te encontré por ningún lado quería decirte que me regresaría –dije algo apenada ya que había hecho que ella se preocupara.

-qué alivio y bueno yo estuve con un chico que conocí aquí en la fiesta y es bastante bueno –me dijo y la oí bastante satisfecha, parecía que con el que se acababa de acostar había sido bueno en la cama.

-bueno iré a dormir hasta mañana suzu –le corte y después colgué sin dejar que se despidiera.

Deje el celular en la mesilla de noche, tome mi pijama y me metí al baño, me cambie de ropa, me lave el rostro y los dientes, sale del baño me cepille mi cabello mientras me veía en el espejo de cuerpo competo. Me observe un buen rato.

-tal vez deba dejar usar la ropa holgada y usar una más sexy pero sin exagerar y maquillarme no mucho solo delineador, rímel, rubor y labial de un color natural–dije mientras me veía en el espejo deja el cepillo en el tocador y ajustaba mi camisa la cual se pegaba a mi cuerpo y amoldaba mi bien formada figura.

Sonreí definitivamente mañana conocerían a una nueva naho, apague las luces y me acosté a dormir. Al día siguiente me levante temprano, tome una toalla y me metí al baño, diez minutos más tarde Salí con una toalla enredada en el cuerpo y con otra secándome el cabello, me quite la toalla y me puse las bragas y sujetador, me acerque al armario y busque la ropa que mi madre me había comprado meses atrás, la cual siempre me negué a usar. Busque por todas las bolsas de ropa y opte por un pantalón blanco a las caderas, una blusa negra algo holgada con el símbolo de paz en medio blanco y que dejaba a la vista mi ombligo, busque unos botines con poco tacon , color negro con apliques dorados.

Me vestí y me vi en el espejo, la ropa me quedaba bastante bien, ahora solo me faltaba maquillarme, me senté en la silla del tocador, me puse polvo, rubor después me delinee los ojos me aplique rímel y por ultimo me puse labial de un tono natural, me puse perfume después cepille mi cabello, busque mi plancha para el cabello, espere a que calentara y me lo alacié, minutos más tarde estuve totalmente lista, tome mi mochila y mi celular y baje a desayunar.

Baje las escaleras y vi a mis padres en la mesa mi papa con un periódico y mi mama con una revista ambos leyendo mientras desayunaban, me acerque hasta ellos y los salude.

-buenos días oto-san oka-san–me acerque a mi padre le di un beso en la mejilla y después a mi madre.

-buenos días hija ¿que tal dormiste? –pregunto mi padre mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y leía su periódico.

-muy bien y tu papa –pregunte mientras abría un yogurt que mi madre me había dejado.

-bien hija, bueno me voy que ya se me hace tarde para irme a trabajar –se levanto de su lugar se tomo lo que le quedaba de café, beso a mi mama en los labios y a mí en la frente se despidió y se fue.

-bueno hija yo también me voy a trabajar nos vemos –de levanto me beso la frente y se fue.

Suspire me levante, tome los platos y las tazas las lleve al lava bajillas y las deje ahí, tome mis cosas y Salí de casa, emprendí camino a la escuela. A medida que caminaba por las calles sentía las miradas de las personas, y eso en cierta manera me empezaba a incomodar, pero por otra parte me gustaba ya que eso quería decir que me veía muy bien o puede que me viera mal. Lo pensó por un rato hasta que opte por olvidarlo y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la escuela, camine por los pasillos hasta llegar a mi salón de clase al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en mi.

Me dirigí mi lugar, tome asiento y me dedique a ver hacia otro lado, trate de ignorar las miradas que estaba sobre mi pero en ese momento vi que alguien se paraba delante mío.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunte viendo a la persona que está delante mío y he de admitir que era lindo.

-con bueno si ¿me diarias tu nombre? –pregunto mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo y con un leve sonrojo.

-¿para que quieres saber? –pregunte mientras lo veía con una ceja alzada.

-es que a mi amigo le llamaste la atención –dijo mientras señalaba discretamente unos asientos más adelante.

-¿y porque no viene el a peguntármelo? –pregunte de nuevo.

-es que le dio pena y por eso me pido que viniera yo –respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

-bueno pues dile que si quiere saber mi nombre que venga él y me lo pregunte… pero a ti si te lo diré me llamo naho ¿y tú? –dije mientras le extendía mi mano.

-yo me llamo shun es un placer –dijo mientras toma mi mano y la estrechaba.

-el placer es mío –le sonreí mientras soltaba su mano.

-oye sonara algo atrevido pero ¿me darías tu numero? Si hablaremos seguido y no sé hasta podríamos salir en plan de amigos o no se –dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-claro es 55-93-89-11-05 ¿y el tuyo?–pregunte mientras sacaba mi celular.

-es 22-75-91-66-10 listo ya te agregue –dijo mientras anotaba mi numero.

-bien ya te agregue –dije mientras guardaba su número entre mis contactos.

-bueno iré a decirle lo que me dijiste nos vemos luego –dijo mientras de daba la vuelta.

-claro y no le pases mi numero eh –dije mientras veía que asentía levemente con la cabeza en eso me di cuenta de que suzu iba entrando por la puerta voltee mi rostro hacia la ventana y me quede viendo al cielo.

-ohayo naho-chan –me saludo suzu una vez se sentó a lado mío.

-ohayo suzu –salude sin verla.

-¿Qué tanto miras haya fuera? –pregunto ya que no la había volteado a ver.

-nada en especial –dije mientras volteaba a verla en eso note que llevaba puestos unas gafas de sol- ¿y esas gafas? –pregunte algo extrañada ya que ella no solía usar gafas de sol en la escuela.

-ah pues es que traigo resaca y la luz me molesta –contesto quitándose las gafas de sol.

Note unas ojeras en sus ojos, señal de no durmió mucho, trate de no reírme ya que jamás la había visto así jamás pero me fue imposible, empecé a reír a lo que ella hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-oye no es gracioso –hizo un puchero.

-sí lo es, jamás te había visto con ojeras –dije tratando de no seguir riendo.

-lo sé pero anoche llegue hasta tarde a mi casa y no dormí mucho, además de que traigo una enorme resaca, no vuelvo a tomar en mi vida –dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien.

-eso dijiste la última vez que te embriagaste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermano y de eso ya fue hace un mes –dije mientras busca unas aspirinas en mi mochila y una botella de agua.

-ni me lo recuerdes, esa vez termine durmiendo con un tío el cual termino siendo mi novio a la semana –dijo con pesar.

-si bueno y después te engaño con la novia de tu hermano ¿no? –dije mientras le extendía la botella de agua y las aspirinas.

-no me recuerdes a esa zorra, cuando la vea de nuevo la mandare al hospital –dijo mientras tomaba las aspiras y la botella de agua.

Sonreí y negué con la cabeza, jamás cambiaria, aunque tenía razón para querer hacer eso, se metió con su novio aun siendo novia de su hermano, mire como se metió las pastilla a la boca y le daba un sorbo a la botella de agua, iba a preguntarle algo cuando sentí que alguien se paraba delante mío.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –pregunte mientras veía al chico parado delante mío.

-sí, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto mientras me escaneaba de arriba abajo con la mirada.

-¿para qué quieres saber? –respondí con otra pregunta.

-eres una chica bastante linda, y no eres fácil de ignorar –respondió mientras me giñaba un ojo.

\- ''ahora resulta que soy linda y difícil de ignorar, hmp desde siempre he sido ignorada no veo porque deba ser diferente ahora'' –pensé mientras levantaba una ceja y lo miraba incrédula.

El me miro esperando una respuesta, estaba a punto de responderle cuando suzu me interrumpió.

-¿hora si te llama la atención no? Cuando usaba lentes y vestía ropas holgadas, nadie la miraba todos le decían la ''fea'' o la ''nerd'', pero ahora que ya se vistió de otra forma ahora si todos la miran, son unos… agg mejor lárguense –dijo suzu mientras se levantaba de su asiento y los miraba a todos con clara molestia.

Los que estaba presentes se retiraron excepto uno shun el fue el único que se quedo.

-¿y tú qué quieres? –pregunto molesta.

-nada yo sabía que era naho yo siempre la note no nomas ahora, más de una vez intente acercarme a ella, pero Kenny no me deja hacerlo siempre me decía ''no te acerques o te pegara lo feo'', y me termina jalando hacia otro lado –explico con una mirada sería tan seria y con un toque de rencor.

Shun es un chico lindo es alto cuerpo bien formado sin exagerar, tez clara de ojos verdes claros, su cabello de color chocolate, sin dudas alguien bastante atractivo, no te que suzu lo miraba de arriba abajo como escaneándolo, parecía como si lo mirara con incredulidad pero conozco perfectamente esa mirada, de seguro ya se imagino miles de cosas con él y ella en una cama desnudos teniendo sexo salvaje, pero que cosas digo no creo que se tire a un chico que apenas acaba de conocer o ¿sí?. Negué con la cabeza no creo que lo haga, además de que shun no parece como todo los chicos que andan de tras de ella con los cuales ya se acostó.

Observe que shun la miraba con indiferencia, es como si con la mirada de digiera ''ni lo intentes zorra'', y al parecer ella entendió el mensaje ya que entorno los ojos, pero sabía que ella no dejaría las cosas así como así, note como soltaba un suspiro para después voltearme a ver, después me dedico una bella sonrisa que me hizo sonrojar, a lo cual solo atine a sonreí tímidamente y desviar la mirada hacia otro lado, escuche como empezó a reír pero no parecía una de burla si no como de algo como de ternura o algo por el estilo, minutos más tarde sonó la campana dando a entender que las clases daban inicio.

Durante la clase volteaba a ver a shun discretamente, algo en mi interior se removía no era un mal estomacal de eso estoy segura, pero era algo como lo que dicen que se siente cuando te enamoras de alguien.

-'' no me estaré enamorando oh ¿sí? '' –estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no preste atención al resto de la clase hasta que el vibrador de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos.

*mensaje shun*

Hey, ¿en qué tanto piensas?

La clase está por terminar y no anotaste los apuntes que serán de ayuda para el examen de la semana que viene.

Atte: shun ;)

Me quede procesando lo que shun me dijo por el mensaje, ¿abra un examen? No puedo creerlo tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que el maestro dio apuntes y menos que dijera que abría examen, rápidamente le respondí el mensaje.

*mensaje de naho*

Kyaaaa no me di cuenta gomenasai

Demo, ¿crees que me puedas pasar los apuntes a la hora del receso?

Se los iba a pedir a suzu pero no creo que me los pase :c

Y creo que dirá algo así *naho-chan baka siempre estas atenta en clases ¿cómo es posible que hoy no lo estuviste atenta?, ahora te jodes y estudia al azar*

Att: naho c:

Después de mandarle el mensaje voltee a verlo, y me pareció ver que soltó una leve risa al leer el mensaje, un minuto después me llego otro mensaje de él.

*mensaje de shun*

Jajaja claro que te paso los apuntes bobita ;)

Te espero en la biblioteca a la hora del receso

Pero esta vez no andes de distraída eh

Att: shun ;)

*mensaje de naho*

Jajaja vale gracias shun-kun

Te prometo que pondré mucha atención ya vera

Att: naho c:

Note como se sonrojaba levemente por el ''kun'' para después voltearme a ver y dedicarme otra bella sonrisa a lo cual correspondí, me di cuenta que decía mi nombre en silencio pero le agrego el ''chan'', me sonroje inevitablemente ya que las únicas personas que usaban el ''chan'' conmigo eran suzu, mis padres y el hermano de suzu, y ahora shun.

A la hora del descanso nos vimos en la biblioteca y pase los apuntes de ese día, desde ahí shun y yo entablamos una grandiosa amistad.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pasaron dos meses y shun y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, cabe decir que entro nosotros hay muy buena química y hay una atracción, se que le gusto pero no creo que el sepa que le correspondo, hoy de nueva cuenta no preste atención al profesor así que le pedí a shun que si me podía ayudar.

Me senté en una de las tantas mesas disponibles y me dedique a esperar a shun, cinco minutos más tarde el apareció en la entrada de la biblioteca, pero no venia solo venia con suzu, la cual venia colgada de su brazo, parecía que venían discutiendo por algo, me quede mirando la escena en silencio y esperando a que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia.

-suzu ya te dije que no –dijo algo irritado e intentado separarla de su lado.

-oh vamos shun no me digas que no te gusto ni un poquito –dijo mientras se apegaba mas a él.

-no, no me gustas, así que por favor aléjate naho me debe estar esperando –respondió mientras se la sacaba de encima.

Suzu ya no dijo nada, solo se dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, shun me busco con la mirada hasta que me diviso sentada en una de las últimas mesas del lugar, se acerco y se sentó a mi lado.

-hola, siento la demora pero suzu no me dejaba tranquilo –dijo mientras abría su libreta.

-tranquilo entiendo, ella es así cuando alguien le interesa no descansa hasta que lo hace suyo –dije mientras abría mi libreta y apuntaba la fecha del día.

-Lo supuse por esa forma de ser de ella, es muy um como puede decirle para que no suene tan mal –se quedo pensando unos segundos.

-dilo por cómo es, es una zorra y eso todos lo sabemos, hasta yo lo sé y eso que soy su mejor amiga –dije mientras volteaba a verlo.

-si lo sabes, ¿Por qué te sigues juntando con ella? –pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-porque soy la única amiga que tiene, las demás chicas la odian solo porque llama más la atención que ellas, y los chicos la prefieren pero solo le ven el lado pervertido, ella en realidad es muy linda, amigable, soñadora entre otras cosas, que solo yo sé porque soy su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nadie lo sabe porque ella siempre demuestra todo lo contrario, se comporta como una zorra –respondí a su pregunta sosteniéndole la mirada.

El sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ya no dijimos más nos pusimos a pasar los apuntes, minutos después terminamos, todavía teníamos tiempo para hacer algo mas antes de que sonara la campana.

-bueno, hemos terminado ¿Qué quieres ahora? –me pregunto al tiempo que cerraba su libreta.

-no sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? –respondí con otra pregunta.

-no sé, y si nos conocemos más –propuso.

-claro, es buena idea –le secunde.

-bueno, cuéntame todo de ti

-bueno, mido 1,73 peso unas 50 libras más o menos, no hace falta decir mi color de ojos y cabello –dije a la vez que me señalaba – me gustan los animes, videojuegos, escucho casi cualquier tipo de música, me fascina leer y escribir, toco la guitarra y a veces canto, pero no lo hago delante de nadie porque me da pena, tengo un arete en el ombligo, tengo dos tatuajes uno en mi muñeca y el otro en uno de los costados de mis caderas, no me gusta llamar la atención soy muy tímida y callada, amo los peluches y aun mas si son de algún personaje de anime o videojuego, tengo todo tipo de animes y juegos, mi sueño es poder llegar hacer una famosa cantante o ser una gran diseñadora de modas o creadora de animes o mangas y eso es todo –dije un poco cohibida ya que shun me estaba mirando fijamente y no despegaba la vista de mi.

-eres genial, y bueno soy como tú solo que soy hombre mi cabello es chocolate mis ojos verdes claros, mido 1.83 peso no me acuerdo, solo tengo perforadas las orejas, no tengo tatuajes, yo quiero ser un gran chef o en su defecto repostero –termino de decir con una radiante sonrisa.

-tenemos mucho en común –dije alegre ya que tenia alguien que compartía mis gustos.

-sí, oye ¿te gusta alguien? –pregunto con un leve sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado.

-no, bueno si o no se no creo, veras antes me gustaba Kenny pero después de la fiesta de disfraces, me decepcione de él no es el chico que creí que era –respondí bajando un poco la mirada.

-ya veo… -dijo un poco desanimado.

-pero… -comencé hablar de nuevo.

-¿pero? –me ínsito a proseguir.

-conocí a otro chico, es muy lindo es muy simpático… no se no es igual que los demás –le respondí al momento que mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojiso

-¿así?, y ¿Quién es? Digo si se puede saber-pregunto curioso.

-claro estoy hablando con él es este mismo momento –mientras lo miraba a los ojos le regale una pequeña sonrisa.

-oh vaya que bi… espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que yo te gusto? –pregunto con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-sí, eso mismo –respondí roja como un tomate.

Escuche como el susurraba un ''no me la creo'', después escuche como tomaba sus cosas algo apresurado, y cuando voltee a verlo ya no estaba, parpadee unos segundos confusa después empecé a tomar mis cosas con calma para salir de aquel lugar, me levante y camine hacia la puerta a paso lento y cuando estuve a punto de salir el entró de nuevo por la puerta pero esta vez venia con un pequeño ramo de flores improvisado.

Lo mire atentamente esperando a que dijera algo.

-naho, yo quería decirte algo, pero no sé cómo expresarme muy bien así que… -me extendió el pequeño ramo de flores mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Me sorprendí bastante pero tome el pequeño ramo que él había hecho improvisadamente.

-gracias, es hermoso –dije mientras olía el exquisito olor que desprendían las flores.

-de nada, espero y te hayan gustado, sé que es improvisado pero no sabía en donde comprar un ramo de flores –dijo un poco apenado por su ramo improvisado.

-no me gusto… -guarde silencio unos momentos y proseguí al ver su cara de preocupación- me encanto, me gustan las cosas improvisadas –le dedique una sonrisa sincera.

-bueno entonces conmigo siempre te sorprenderás –dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo.

-eso espero, me gusta que me sorprendan –respondí con una sonrisa coqueta.

-bueno pues si te gusta que te sorprendan esto te encantara –dijo mientras sacaba un estuche y de él sacaba una guitarra.

Observe como afinaba la guitarra y se aclaraba la garganta.

-espero y te guste –dijo mientras empezaba a tocar los acordes.

 _(Te quiero –hombres G)_

 _Te quiero_

 _No, ya no me llores,_

 _No me vayas a hacer_

 _Llorar a mi._

 _Dame, dame tu mano_

 _Inténtalo, mi niña_

 _Quiero verte reír_

 _Abrázame fuerte,_

 _Ven corriendo a mí,_

 _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

 _Y no hago otra cosa_

 _Que pen-saaar en ti..._

 _A medida que iba cantando sentía que mi corazón se aceleraba más y más, sentía que me estaba cantando desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras cantaba su mirada se topo con la mía y sentí que en esos momentos éramos los únicos presentes, parecía que no había nadie más que nosotros dos._

 _Tu, ya estas dormida_

 _Y yo te abrazo y_

 _Siento que respiras_

 _Sueño, con tu sonrisa_

 _Te beso, muy despacio_

 _Las mejillas_

 _Necesito verte,_

 _Donde quiera que estés_

 _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

 _Y no hago otra cosa_

 _Que pensar en ti_

 _Solo vivo y respiro_

 _Para ti..._

 _Te quiero_

 _Te quiero_

 _Te quiero_

 _Te quiero_

 _Abrázame fuerte,_

 _Ven corriendo a mí,_

 _Déjame que te diga_

 _Otra vez que te quiero_

 _Te quiero, te quiero te quiero_

 _(Deja me que te diga otra Vez_

 _Que te quiero, te quiero,_

 _Te quiero te quiero) X 2_

Termino de cantar y dejo su guitarra a un lado se acerco hasta mí, me tomo de las manos y me miro directo a los ojos.

-naho, desde hace mucho que nos conocemos, y hasta hace dos meses no hicimos amigos, pero me gustas y quisiera que me des una oportunidad ¿Qué dices? –dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos.

Calle unos segundos y me quede pensando en mi respuesta, era cierto llevamos siendo compañeros desde que entramos a la prepa y durante estos dos mes nos conocimos lo suficiente, y cabe decir que me gusta tanto como yo le gusto, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad? No parece del tipo de chicos que solo juegan con una chica, el es diferente a los demás chicos, respire profundo cerré los ojos un momento y después los abrí y lo mire a los ojos.

-mo, por lo menos pídemelo bien ¿no? –hice un pequeño puchero mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

-claro que si –rio un poco y me tomo de las manos- naho, desde hace mucho que me gustas, pero sabía que a ti te gustaba Kenny y por eso jamás intente algo, pero ahora que se que te gusto sé que tengo oportunidad –me miro directo a los ojos - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me sonroje y de mis ojos empezaron a salir pequeñas lagrimas, sonríe súper contenta y me abalance abrazarlo, a lo que el rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

-sí, sí quiero ser tu novia shun-kun –lo mire a los ojos y sonreí como nunca antes lo hice.

El sonrió y me apego más a él, poco a poco fuimos acercándonos hasta que nuestros labios rosaran para después por fin unir nuestros labios en un tierno beso, duramos unos minutos besándonos pero nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire, nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos como dos bobos.

Ya paso una semana desde que shun y yo somos novios, los primeros días todos se preguntaban '' ¿cómo es que shun siendo un chigo guapísimo se termino fijando en la cerebrito de la clase? '' o decían ''de seguro le dios algo para que se fijara en ella'', y un sinfín de cosas más a lo que él y yo ignorábamos simplemente.

Al igual hace un par de días que no veo a zusu ni a Kenny, se me hace raro que ninguno venga a clases, horas más tarde salimos de la escuela y como siempre shun y yo salíamos tomados de la mano, caminos hasta mi casa y en el trayecto íbamos hablando de cosas triviales, minutos más tarde llegamos y él se despido de mi con un beso en los labio a l cual gustosa correspondí, entre a mi casa salude a mis padre y subí a mi habitación, deje las cosas en mi escritorio y me acosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos y estaba por quedarme dormida cuando de repente mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, con algo de mala gana conteste.

-¿aló? –Pregunte una vez que pegue el teléfono a mi oído-

-naho-chan, ¿como estas? –sonó la vos de mi mejor amiga del otro lado dl teléfono.

-¿suzu? ¿Eres tú? ¿Dónde hasta estado estos días? –pregunte preocupada pero a la vez feliz por saber de mi amiga.

-sí, soy yo pues no me he sentido bien estos días y por eso no he ido, pero ya me siento mejor y espero ir mañana a clases, además te tengo una mega noticia –dije en un tono bastante alegre.

-¿noticia? ¿Qué noticia? –pregunte curiosa.

CONTUNIARA…


End file.
